


sans Shorties

by 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal AU, Underfell, for now, motorcycles are sexy, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy/pseuds/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a dumping ground of any short fanfic i think up, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “kid, i don’t eat candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did the research and yes, they do exist. Also these are called shorties for a reason.

You were on another date with UF!sans, walking around downtown when you spotted a candy shoppe. You almost dragged him inside, hoping that they had what you were looking for. As you browsed the cases of chocolate confections you swear sans made every dirty lollipop and fudge pun there was in all the universes. Finally, after wondering if they did actually exist, you find the treat you know he will love, and bought some. The two of you go outside and you show him the treats, round truffles with dark yellow stripes, picking one out and offering it for him to taste.

He looks at you and the chocolate in your fingers, then rolls his eyes and says, “kid, i don’t eat candy.”

sans walks off and after putting the truffle away you follow, continuing your date. But he didn’t see the look of determination on your face.

———————-

Your dates with him usually end up the same, you two sitting outside at the park and looking at the stars. You weren’t worried about anyone mugging you since the first time someone tried to … well, let’s just say sans just managed to not get charged for attempted murder. It’s these moments under the stars with you that he lets himself soften just a little.

You knew what was coming next and got ready.

You had just enough time to pop a chocolate in your mouth before he’s on you, his tongue entering your mouth. You use your tongue to push it into his and he pulls away. At first he thought it was gum or a mint, its happened before, but then he tasted chocolate. After biting down his tongue was coated in the unmistakeable bite of, mustard?

“So,” your face was pure mischief as you hold up another piece, “Wanna try another?” You open your mouth and place the chocolate on your tongue.

sans grins and shakes his head, “if this is how your gonna get me to try stuff,” he leans in and lets his tongue out, “who am i to refuse?”


	2. “come on, I know a place where we can hide!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a US!sans mini fic

You don’t have much time.

Running as fast as you can, you look around frantically. Waterfall was usually a place you took your time going through, but now. You needed somewhere to hide.  
You knew that if Alphys found you-

“pssst, (y/n)”

You jump at the sudden noise, looking behind you, you see US!sans. Before you say a word he takes your hand and pulls you along.

“come on, I know a place where we can hide!”

He leads you to the dump and to a big pile of garbage. You are very thankful for the rain boots you were wearing. You and sans tuck yourselves in a divot between a huge bag of stuffed animals and an almost new filing cabinet. The minutes tick by before you hear the sounds of footsteps in water.

“HUMAN, SANS, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE.”

You both peek over the edge to see Alphys tossing piles of garbage in her search for you two. You look toward the only exit to see Papyrus standing there.

“Sans,” you whisper, and point to his brother.

He looks and shakes his head. “he probably didn’t even try to hide. he’s such a lazy bones.”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

You both jump and look to see Alphys running at you two. Before you can get away she grabs you both up, one over each shoulder.

“I WIN! FUFUFU I’M THE ULTIMATE SEEKER! NONE OF YOU NERDS CAN HIDE FROM ME!”

Alphys doesn’t even put you two down, instead carries you both to her house for celebratory tacos. You look at sans and Papyrus, “Next time we’re hiding in Hotland.”


	3. Let them sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In underfell, sans hears reader sing for the first time.
> 
> The song in this is ['Green Finch and linnet bird' from Sweeney Todd ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tox_UDjLRCc), one of my favorate musicals.

The only reason you're inside the house was because of the storm.

Sans had went to feed you in the shed where you were kept, to find you passed out, almost frozen and barely alive. He didn't know why he gave a shit, but he couldn't let you freeze, so he brought you in the house. Besides, it's harder to keep your soul if you're dead, and it was this fact that convinced Boss to let you stay inside.

When you came to, you were on the living room floor. Boss, seeing you wake up, was quick to lift you up by your neck and enforce the conditions of letting you stay in the house. You are to keep the shackles on your hands and keep the house clean. No back talk, no fighting back, and don't try to run. He had griped your throat tightly, almost crushing your windpipe. When he let go it hurt to speak, so you nodded in understanding. You couldn't run anyways, if these two didn't get you back then one of the other monsters in this hell surely would kill you.

It was a few days later and the damage to your neck was almost gone. You were doing chores when you found yourself humming a tune. You use to sing back on the surface, and music had always made you feel alive. Since Boss and sans weren't home you decided to sing for the first time in a long time. The song that escaped your lips was one from the last musical you remember before falling.

**Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird**  
**How is it you sing?**  
**How can you jubilate, sitting in cages**  
**Never taking wing?**

**Outside, the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning**  
**Just beyond the bars**  
**How can you remain , staring at the rain**  
**Maddened by the stars?**

You didn't know that sans was still in his room, sleeping. He woke up at the noise, thinking Boss was home watching t.v., but there were no songs in the underground that sounded like that. Almost all sounded hard, angry, and foreboding, echoing the feelings that most monsters felt down here. Sans didn't listen to much of it. He had enough angst for five monsters, thank you very much. But this was different.

**How is it you sing anything?**  
**How is it you sing?**

This song was soft and lonely, devoid of malice and hate. He peeked out the door to see the t.v. was off, and Boss was still out. Then who was singing? As silent as a whisper, he looked over the railing. Only to see you sitting on the couch, folding their clothes.

**My cage has many rooms, damask and dark**  
**Nothing there sings, not even a lark**  
**Larks never will, you know, when they're captive**  
**Teach me to be more adaptive, ah**

It was you. It was your voice that woke him. Normally he would punch anyone who woke him, except Boss that is. But now he couldn't even make himself utter a sound. He didn't want too. Your voice, your song, didn't make him want to punch a wall or fight others, it calmed him.

**Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird**  
**Teach me how to sing**  
**If I cannot fly**  
**Let me sing**

When it seemed you finished sans went back into his room. After that day sometimes he would teleport back to his room and wait for you to sing, letting the strange songs calm his hardened soul. He made sure to never let you know, thinking that you would stop if you did.

Then one day you did something wrong. He didn't know what you did, but he came home and Bosses hand was gripping your throat. He let go when sans walked in, but damage had been done and your neck was already bruising. You didn't talk because it hurt too much, and sans realised that if you couldn't talk you couldn't sing. Never before did he ever want to hurt Boss so badly, but somehow he managed to suppress the urge to crack his skull like an egg.

The next day you found some tea in the cabinet that you sure wasn't there before. Since the house was empty and your throat hurt a lot you brewed a cup and drank it carefully. It almost surprised you when your bruises disappeared and your voice came back that day, so you went through the rest of the day singing till it was time for the skeleton brothers to come home. Sans was in his room almost the whole time, listening to you. In these moments he swore to himself that if anyone, maybe even Boss, would harm HIS little songbird again, T H E Y W O U L D H A V E A G O O D T I M E!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a bit sadder than what I'd usually do. But it's been stuck in my head. So, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated. If you have a suggestions, you can send it to me on my [Tumblr ](https://call-me-cake-chan.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and G! are together, but something might change that.

How long had he been walking? Two hours? Three? G! didn’t even know anymore. He was just angry.

At first it was at you. How could say what you did? That he never looked or acted like he cared about anything you did. That he didn’t give a shit about you. Seriously! What about all those dates he took you on, all the time you two had spent the past several months together, or the fact that you were both living in the same apartment. How could the thought of him not caring about you EVER cross your mind.

Now hes angry at himself. That inside he was hurt but he refused to show it to you. That he continued to hide his real feelings behind a stonefaced mask. Mad at all the buttons he had pushed. About what he said to you.

By the void did he regret what he said.

About how you were overly emotional. That you would cry at smallest things. Get mad at the drop of a pin. Babble nonstop about whatever thing you were obsessed with that month. That you could only validate yourself when others looked your way.

This wasn’t true and he knew it. You weren’t obsessive, you were passionate about your interests. You shared what you found because you genuinely thought your friends might like it too. You where expressive in your feelings in a way that he sometimes found adorable. And you were actually shy about what you put out to the world because you feared that everyone would hate it and leave you all alone.

Just like he did.

He had stormed out and left you alone.

He took a shortcut to the living room, but you weren’t there. He checked your office but you weren’t there either. Then he checked the bedroom. Your drawers were pulled out and empty. Some of your clothes and your suitcases were gone from the closet. Your phone charger wasn’t in the plug. Some of your personal things were gone. And so were you.

G! sat on the bed you both had shared, skull in his hands. Regret laced every bone in his body. He sat there and waited the rest of the night. Begging the void, the stars, anyone, for you to come back so he can take back everything. To come back so he can hold you once more.

*But no one came …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is only part one.


	5. Not Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comica and Persimon are from a crack au I made where UT characters are gender swapped (except Frisk of course).

“Comica, You Can’t Just Stay In This Spot The Whole Party.”

Persimon had wandered around the room to make sure her sister wasn’t lazing in a corner like she usually did. But sure enough, that’s where she found her. At a table in the back of the room, hood up, reading a book- Wait, where’d she get the book?

“why not, sis? i’m good here. besides, i’m at a good part.” Comica uses the hand not holding the book to point at the page she’s on.

Persimon snaches the book away and carefuly dogears the page before shutting it with a snap.” We Are At A Multi-Dimensional Gathering With Alternate Versions Of Ourselves And Our Friends.”

Comica raises a brow bone, ”and?”

“And You Have Been Here The Whole Time And You Haven’t Talked To Anyone. Just Reading A Book That You Have Already Read Before.” She holds up the book showing her sister the frayed corners and torn paper cover patched with tape. ”Several Times!”

Comica shrugged, “what can i say, it’s ‘literally’ my favorite. i’m really ‘torn’ that you took it away.”

Persimon narrows her eye sockets at her, “You’re Trying To Distract Me With Your Bad Puns.”

She picks up a napkin with a grin, ”are you saying my puns”, ripping it in two she says, “are ‘tearable’.”

“COMICA!”

“ok, ok, i guess my ‘covers’ blown.” She gets up from her seat. “let's go mingle, I guess.”

Meeting the alternets wasn’t so bad. Tale Alphys and Swap Undyne really liked Persimon’s battle body, comparing it to some of the anime they have seen. While Swap Paps and Tale sans traded jokes with Comica. They introduced themselves to other au’s and everything was going good.

Persimon was determined to at least say hello to as many as possible. So that meant also introducing themselves to the Fell brothers too. Fell Papyrus was at least acting polite, but Comica thinks that’s just because the jerk found her sis attractive. Edge, on the other hand, would not stop leering at her and she didn’t like it.

“take a picture, bonehead. it’ll last longer.”

Edge stands there and keeps his gaze on her, ” **what, don’t like the scary monster looken’ at ya, cutie?** ”

Comicas eye sockets narrow at that last word. There’s only two things that really tick her off, and being called cute or cutie was one of them. If Persimon wasn’t still talking to Fell Paps she would have walked away. But she didn’t want to leave her sister with these creeps.

Edgy knew he struck a nerve, but Persimon was done talking to Boss. Comica turned away to leave when Edgy said, ” **see ya around cutie.** ”

Comica froze. Her hands were fists in her pockets as she tried to calm her temper.

“don’t. call. me. cutie.” With her still facing away from him, Edge didn’t see the scowl replacing her usual grin or that her eyes sockets were black voids.

Edge just smirks, “ **oh? and what are you gonna do about it, c u t i e.** ”

Turning around slowly, she looks at him with a small smile. She steps closer, skull tilted down and looking him in the eye. A red blush creeps on his face as she gets closer and places a hand on his shirt and gently pulls him till their faces are nearly touching.

“this.” She clinks her teeth against his in a skele kiss. Then she shoves him away. Caught off guard Edge falls backward, not on to a hardwood floor, but into a muddy pond.

Edge spits out water as he tries to stand in the mud, wondering how the hell she managed to use a shortcut without him noticing. Comica was still standing at the edge of the pond, watching him try and get up.”ya looked like you needed to cool off there, bud.” 

He climbed out soaking wet with mud in his shoes. If looks could kill, the glare he gave her would burn her to ash. She just grins, winks at him and says, ”see ya around, cuite.” Then she shortcuts back to the party.


	6. The Argument part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Will you come back?

His words had hurt you worse than a bone to the chest.

You had sat in the living room for a good while, tears falling down your face, the hurt in your soul too much to bear. You hated yourself for what you said. You knew deep down that G! had cared about you, but it always seemed that no matter what you do, he never acted like he did. Heck, the most emotion he showed was usually an amused smirk or an annoyed frown, even around you. Even then you could barely tell that your words hurt him. Then his retorts came, each statement bringing the tears to your eyes. Tears that he was sick of seeing. This wasn't the first time you two had this argument, but it was never this bad. And with the way he slammed the door when he left, it seemed it will be the last.

You couldn't stay here anymore. You couldn't face him when he came home. So you get up and go to the bedroom and start packing.

An hour later and you were at Alex's place, a close friend of yours. With your eyes red from the stress and more than a little booze, you made them promise not to tell anyone you were here. He knew you meant G! but he agreed so that you would finally calm down. The next day you kept to yourself for the most part, until you realized you forgot your laptop. It was still in the office of the apartment.

Alex went to go get it for you, using your keys to get in. As he was packing it away G! came in the room. Alex had known G! for as long as you've been with him, and right now, he looked about as good as you did. There were shadows under his eye sockets and the one yellow eye was dull. His gaze went from Alex's face to the laptop bag in his hand.

"Where are they?"

Alex shook his head, "Sorry G, I can't tell you that."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because if I tell you, you'll go straight there before they are ready, and at best they will just push you away more. You hurt them real bad, and they're still hurting."

G! scowled at him, then leaned his back against the wall and gazed at the floor. He knew he was right.

Alex gathered up the rest of the cords for the laptop and goes to walk out the room.

"How?"

He stops " 'How', what?"

"How do I fix this?"

He stops and looks at G!. For once it was easy to tell that he was feeling. He never thought he would ever see the skeleton look so . . . lost. Worried. Sad.

Alex thinks this over. Whether he would hurt you again. The fact that you still care about him. That he obviously wants you back. How you are still upset.

"...Just, give them a few more days. And make sure this is the last time you guys argue about this." He walks out and leaves G! to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you come back? plz leave an answer


	7. Ten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year Tradition

Ten...

 

Midnight approached and everyone around you started counting down.

 

Nine…

 

Eight…

 

You stood amongst the crowd, eyes watching the brightly lit globe as it descends and wondering where your friend was.

 

Seven…

 

Six…

 

Your eyes glance to a couple getting ready for the moment and you kinda wish you could do the same as them.

 

Five…

 

Four…

 

A hand rests on your shoulder as a familiar voice whispered in your ear, “close your eyes.”

 

Three…

 

You do and they stepped in front of you. You shift nervously, they noticed and chuckled.

 

Two…

 

Cool bone fingers tilt your chin upwards.

 

One…

 

Your lips meet with theirs. Smooth and firm, with a buzzing feeling that leaves you weak in the knees. They help hold you up with a hand on your back as the crowd cheers for the New Year.

 

You’re not sure how long the two of you kissed and you felt dizzy when they finally pulled away. You finally opened your eyes to gaze into his bright eye-lights.

 

“happy new year, sweetheart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's past New Years, but I didn't consider posting this here till now ^^'
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adjective
> 
> not expected or regarded as likely to happen.
> 
> ~*~*~
> 
> Female reader x Gaster sans

Today… kinda sucked…

 

You were kinda bored, your supervisor was harping on you for something that you didn’t even do, your coworker was taking forever for a break, and what topped it all off was the guy on the other side of the counter.

 

This guy was the only other one in the store at the moment and is taking forever to make his purchase. He was a total fuckboy and kept talking about the clubs and parties he went to and asking about yourself. He even asked if you’ve tried some… things, making you verrrrry uncomfortable. You had the unfortunate experience of helping him two or three times before today, but those times you were lucky enough to keep your interaction short. But now it’s just the two of you. You were stuck.

 

“By the way, is that your natural hair color?”

 

You glance confusingly at a lock of your currently blue and purple hair. “Um… no.”

 

“Sweet, sweet. So, what do you do after work?”

 

“I go home. Is this everything?”

 

“Aww, come on, ya look like a girl that knows how to party.”

 

“Not really. Will there be anything else?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, give me a sec.” He walked off to the drinks and you sighed. You really didn’t like to start drama, but if he didn’t leave soon-

 

The purr of a motorcycle caught your attention and you look out the window. A jet black Vintage Indian Chief pulled up and one of your regulars climbed off the beauty.

 

For probably the hundredth time, you silently hope to ride a bike like that.

 

You gave them a friendly wave as he walked in and dusted off some road dust from his leather jacket, playfully reminding him to take off their helmet. He gave you a thumbs up but still kept it on, making you roll your eyes at them. So as you wait, you turn around and reach for a hidden brand of cigs, ones he usually gets when he comes in.

 

When you turned around, fuckboy was back, “Woah, aren’t those illegal or something?”

 

“No, they’re just illegal to sell to humans. Is this everything?” You say tiredly.

 

“Chill girl, I’m almost done.” He leaned in a bit, you didn’t like his smile, “so, how’s about when you’re off you join me and my buds for a little party?”

 

Seriously, you don’t even know the guy, “umm, no thanks?”

 

“Aww, come on, it’ll be a blast.”

 

Can’t he take a hint? You decide to bluff, “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.”

 

He just scoffed, “girl, he don’t gotta know~ Tell y-”*Thunk*

 

A helmet was loudly placed on the counter close to him, making the guy jump. A voice with a hint of an accent spoke, “I don’t think the lady is interested.”

 

We both look over and the fuckboy pales. A skeletal face with piercing golden eyelights look back, the cracks adding to his intimidating glare. The guy stuttered a half-assed excuse and finally paid for his stuff. The two of you watched him leave and you let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks for that, G. I owe you one.”

 

G smirked and set his stuff up, “It’s no trouble, your job’s hard enough without guys like that bothering you, gem.”

 

You smiled at the pet name. He had started calling you that a while ago and you could still feel your heart flutter a little when he says it. You think it’s because of the colors you dye your hair. “Still, thank you.”

 

G leaned against the counter as you rang him up, “So, what did he want anyway?”

 

“He said he wanted me to join him and his friends for a party,” you explained, “but even if I knew him, I don’t really go out and party.”

 

He hummed, “so you prefer to stay in with your boyfriend? ”

 

You looked at him in confusion before you remembered what he meant, “Oh, I, uh, I actually don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

His brow lifted in interest, “Really.”

 

“Heh, yeah, I just said that because I thought he would back off,” you tell him shyly as you bag his stuff.

 

G handed over a couple bills to you, “Could be more effective if there was some truth to back it up.”

 

You shrug and hand him his change and pack of cigarettes, “Maybe. It’s not that I’m not interested, it’s just that lately the only ones who ask, well..”

 

“Not what you’re looking for?” G supplied helpfully.

 

“More like they’re way older then me or they’re just creeps, both tend to make me uncomfortable,” you glance out the window. You catch some movement across the street and see the fuckboy, pacing in front of a car and occasionally glancing back at the store.

 

“Crap, I hope he leaves soon.”

 

G turns to see what you’re looking at, “Don’t worry, gem, he can’t stay out there forever.”

 

“True, but I’m off the clock in like 10 minutes,” You’re a bit worried. Living close by means you usually just walk to work. You really didn’t want to walk by him if he was still around.

 

G was silent for a second, then he turned back to you with a bit of a smile, “maybe I can help with that too.”

 

You look to him, “how so?”

 

“Well, do you have anywhere to be after work?” You shake your head, your only plans today where to get some food and just draw or play some video games. “So, how about I stick around until it’s time for you to go. Then I take you out somewhere to have a coffee or a drink and talk for a while before I bring you back to your home.”

 

You blink at him,“..You mean, like a date?”

 

His smile grew, “why yes, like a date.”

 

You felt your face heat up, your eyes trailing down as your shyness took over. You may have daydreamed once or twice about actually dating the skeleton in front of you, but never considered it possible. You didn’t even think he, well, would consider dating a human like yourself. “U-um, i..”

 

His smile dropped a little, clearly worried he himself caused you discomfort, “Listen, you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to-”

 

“N-no, no!” you say quickly, “I mean, that sounds like fun. I would love to join you for a drink.”

 

Was it just you, or did his eyelights brighten for a second?

 

It was that moment your coworker finally decided to come back. They reminded you that you had some stuff you needed to do in the back before you left, giving G a nervous look. He didn’t seem to be bothered by it as he unwrapped his cigarettes and tapped the box, “I’ll wait for you, gem. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

 

You smile and give him a nod before he grabbed his bag and went out to smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more self-indulgent lol. a different world from the other G fic I've posted
> 
> might do a part two? but I'm not sure


	9. Unexpected pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a look at G’s side of things. 

It was a beautiful spring day when he looked outside. Would be a shame to not take a ride while it’s nice out, and he did just run out of his favorite cigarettes. So G grabbed his signature jacket and a helmet and headed out to his beauty. The sun gleamed off the chrome and black paint of his motorcycle. Of course, he could easily get almost anywhere he wanted with a shortcut instantly, but this was more fun and “bad to the bone”

 

… ok, even he thinks that was terrible.

 

Riding down the road, he got to the corner shop you worked at. You were an interesting human, well to him at least. You weren’t at all bothered by the fact he was a monster, like the other employees. Yet, unlike some of the females he’s met and flirted with, you weren’t instantly head over heels with him either. You just seem to brush it aside for some reason. You did it awkwardly at first as if you weren’t used to someone flirting with you, but as you got used to it you would just roll your eyes at him when he did it. Instead, you actually talked with him when you could. Trading bad jokes at first, then chats about random things such as the news and odd things you both see. Even random trivia you hear about.

 

Eventually, that interest in you grew into something more. Sure, G thought you were a rather pretty human, but you were also smart and kind. Creative too, as you often doodle on the old receipts. He still had one you did of him in his wallet from the other day. He started to visit more often, even if it was a bit out of his way. He didn’t think anything of it at first, but one day he realized he often thought about you and the smile you give when you see him, so cute and friendly. The way you laugh and how passionate you can get… Maybe he should ask you out for a drink. Just a casual night out.

 

G pulled in to the parking spot in front of the store window and saw you at the register. You were easy to spot with that colorful hair of yours. You reminded him he needed to take off the helmet, but he left it on anyway. Instead, he went to grab a few things before heading back to the counter.

 

“Um, no thanks?” You were talking with a customer, not looking too comfortable with the guy. He looked like a complete tool.

 

“Aww, come on, it’ll be a blast.” G didn’t like the look on this guys face. He takes off his helmet.

 

“I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.”

 

…oh.

 

He couldn’t help but feel just a bit disappointed hearing that.

 

“Girl, he don’t gotta know ~”

 

Ok, time to butt in. Whether or not you denied the guy, this asshat obviously doesn’t have any respect. He tossed his helmet on the counter, loudly, catching both of their gazes. G scowled at the man, eyelights cold as the human visibly pails.

 

“I don’t think the lady is interested.” He tried not to stress the word lady. The guy mumbled something and finished his purchase, hurrying out the door. You sigh in relief and thank him as he smirked at the guy’s hasty retreat. He brushed the thanks aside and you talk about what the guy was bugging you about. Apparently, he was trying to convince you to party with him and his buds and you obviously weren’t interested.

 

“So, you prefer to stay in with your boyfriend?” You looked confused for a second then said you don’t actually have one.

 

Really now, G thought to himself.

 

You look outside and spot the asshole still hanging around and he tries to reassure you that he’ll leave. When you said you were off soon he decided to take a chance and asked you out. He thought you were gonna say no for a second, but he was so glad to be wrong. You had agreed to it. So now he waits, taking another drag of his cigarette as he watches the cars go by. He had quickly shortcut back home to drop off the stuff he bought and grab his spare helmet. The asshat was still across the street, even at this distance he looked sketchy.

 

Hopefully, when he sees you leave with him, the guy won’t bug you anymore.

 

You walk out the front door and he looks over. Well, he always thought you looked cute, but now that you’re out of that tacky workshirt… 

 

Your colorful hair was down and moved with the breeze. You were wearing a dark gray v neck top with sleeves that covered your palms, blue jeans, and converse shoes while a galaxy pendant decorated your neck and over your arm was a hoodless leather jacket. You looked good out of work clothes. 

 

He snuffed out the cig and approached you with a smile, “So Gem, are you ready to go?”

 

You smiled in return and nodded, putting on the jacket as he held out the helmet to you. You’ve told him once that you’ve wanted to ride on a motorcycle and he’s now glad he’s the one to give it to you. (ok, save the innuendos for the next chapter, Kimi) Once your helmet was secure he put on his and climbed on the bike, having you sit behind him. It started with a satisfying roar and he backed out of the space to drive onto the road. He couldn’t help but grin as you nervously wrapped your arms around his torso. Looking over the other side of the street he spots the asshat watching them. 

 

G flips the guy off before revving the engine and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two guesses where the date will be held 
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me at my tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9differenttypesofcrazy


End file.
